Me enamore de ti
by NicoleChan14
Summary: Tak regreso a la Tierra acompañada de alguien, Tak y Zim verán lo difícil que es a veces decir simplemente "me enamore de ti", y también aceptarlo. ¿Lograran hacerlo? Es un ZATR y un D.A.J.R (Dib X Joon)
1. La llegada a la eskuela

**Hola a todos, pues este es mi primer fic de Invasor Zim, mas específicamente es un ZATR, espero que les guste. Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es creación del gran Jhonen Vásquez, pero si me pertenecen los personajes que son de mi creación.**

Me enamore de ti

Cap. 1: La llegada a la eskuela

Era un día, por decirse "normal" en la eskuela con k, en un salón determinado, la maestra Bitters les enseñaba a sus alumnos sobre como la decadencia del ser humano terminaría en la ruina y destrucción de este mismo.

Al lado de la ventana, y sin poner atención a la maestra, estaba sentado un niño con una cabeza extremadamente grande, un par de lentes y cabello negro, su nombre era Dib, él estaba "vigilando" insistentemente a un "niño" sentado al otro extremo de la sala. Ese chico era Zim, su piel era verde, su "pelo" era negro y sus "ojos" eran azules. Aunque nadie, aparte de Dib, lo notara, Zim es un extraterrestre.

Bueno volvamos a lo principal, Dib estaba vigilando a Zim, el cual estaba distraído haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, de repente la maestra recibió una llamada y al terminarla dijo:

- Escuchen alumnos, tengo terribles noticias, a esta clase se incorporaran dos estudiantes ¡Pasen ahora antes de que me arrepienta!

La puerta se abrió y lo que vieron hizo que Zim y Dib abrieran sus ojos como platos y se les quedara la boca abierta, era Tak, tenia el mismo aspecto de la vez anterior.

- Hola, es un gusto verlos de nuevo.- Dijo Tak, y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Zim entrecerrando los ojos.

Detrás de Tak venia una niña de pelo castaño sujeto en una coleta y ojos verdes, traía puesto un poleron con cierre negro, una falda rosado oscuro, unas calzas negros y unos zapatos magenta.

- Hola me llamo Joon.- Dijo la niña.

- Tak ve a sentarte en tu antiguo lugar.- Dijo Bitters- ¡Y tu!- Continuo, señalando a Zita- Te vas al salón subterráneo.

De repente Zita desapareció y tanto Tak como Joon fueron a sentarse y la clase prosiguió, aunque Zim no despegaba el ojo de Tak, estaba sorprendido de que ella hubiera regresado.

- Tak ¿Cómo regresaste?- Preguntó Dib dándose la vuelta.

- Dib no quiero hablar de eso- Dijo Tak.

- Entiendo…

Cuando la clase termino todos los niños salieron a almorzar, Tak fue a dejar algo en su casillero, cuando Zim apareció y le dijo:

- ¡Tak, tu! ¿Cómo fue que regresaste?

- Eso no te interesa Zim.- Dijo Tak- Además es una historia muy larga y de seguro no me pondrías atención.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Zim, no había escuchado ni una palabra de Tak- ¡No creas que te dejare robar mi misión! ¡Te lo advierto Tak!

Entonces Tak sacó de su PAK un bistec y se lo lanzó a Zim, haciendo que este empezara a quemarse.

- ¡Vamos Tak no te quedes atrás!- Dijo Joon la cual había observado la escena anterior.

Al escuchar eso Tak fue donde la chica, dejando al pobre Zim tirado y con quemaduras.

Ya en la cafetería, Tak y Joon se habían sentado, pero no comían nada, Dib fue a sentarse con ellas.

- Hola- Dijo Dib.

- Hola- Dijo Tak.

- Hola ¿Dib, cierto?- Preguntó Joon.

- Sí, ese es mi nombre, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues, lo escuche en la clase.- Dijo Joon.

- Ya veo, bueno es un gusto conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo, bueno vuelvo en un segundo

Al irse Joon, Dib se acercó a Tak y le dijo:

- Oye Tak ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Acaso aun piensas en llenar el núcleo de la Tierra con golosinas?

- Esa idea quedo atrás.- Respondió Tak- Pero si te soy sincera no estoy segura del porqué, pero aprovechare esto lo mas que pueda.

En una mesa cercana, estaba Zim, él no sabia porque pero le molestaba ver a Tak con Dib, el solo verlos juntos hacia que le rechinaran los dientes, pero claro él no se daba cuenta del porqué.

El día continuo y al finalizar las clases, la Srta. Bitters dijo:

- ¡Bien mocosos, ya me canse de ver sus horribles rostros asi que lárguense!

Todos los niños salieron corriendo, incluso algunos saltaron por la ventana, parecía una completa estampida, un par de niños empujaron a Joon para adelantarse, haciendo que esta chocara con otra persona.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- Dijo Joon sobándose la cabeza, tenia los ojos cerrados así que no vio con quien había chocado.

- Joon ¿Estas bien?- Dijo el chico con el que había chocado Joon, era nada mas que Dib. Al cual se le habían caído sus cuadernos.

- Oh Dib lo siento, déjame ayudarte.- Dijo la niña recogiendo una revista que decía Misterios Misteriosos- ¿Tu también conoces este programa?

- Sí, me encanta, no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas.- Respondió Dib con una sonrisa.

- Sí, aunque este programa lo conozco desde hace poco, a mi me encanta el tema de la psicofonía.- Dijo Joon.

- Pues curiosamente esta revista trae un especial de la psicofonía, si quieres te la puedo prestar.

- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Dib!- Dijo Joon con una gran sonrisa- Bueno tengo que irme, hasta mañana.

- Adiós Joon.- Dijo Dib para luego dar un corto suspiro.

Así se termino esa jornada en la eskuela, Zim llamó a Gir y se fueron a la base, Dib y su hermana Gaz caminaron hacia su casa, aunque Dib iba muy silencioso, Tak también iba a su base acompañada por, ¿Joon?

**Bueno, así concluye este primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Cómo fue que Tak regreso a la Tierra?**

**¿Quién es en realidad Joon? (Aunque bueno creo que fui muy obvia con eso)**

**Todas estas y más preguntas se resolverán en futuros capítulos. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. ¿Que fue lo que sentí al verte?

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es creación de Jhonen Vásquez, pero si me pertenecen los personajes que son de mi creación.**

Me enamore de ti

Cap. 2: ¿Qué fue lo que sentí esta mañana?

Tak y Joon se dirigían a la base de Tak, la cual era similar a la de Zim solo que de otro color y había animales de decoración en el jardín, y curiosamente se ubicaba a unas casas de la de Zim.

Al entrar Tak desactivo su disfraz holográfico y se presentaron dos robots, una de ojos rojos y otra de ojos magenta.

Bienvenida jefa ¿Cómo le fue?- Dijo la robot de ojos rojos.

Me fue bien Mimí, no hubo inconvenientes por hoy.- Dijo Tak, entonces fijo su mirada en Joon- Joon, quítate el disfraz, aquí nadie te va a ver.

A cierto se había olvidado.- Respondió Joon y presionando un botón de su pulsera, apago lo que seria su disfraz holográfico. Mostrando su verdadera forma.

Físicamente era igual a cualquier Irken, su piel era verde, carecía de nariz y orejas visibles, tenia un par de antenas rizadas, sus ojos eran verde oscuro, su uniforme era una blusa violeta, un vestido sin mangas, hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, de color magenta, calzas negras y un par de botas magenta que hacían fuego con su vestido

Hola Sam ¿Me extrañaste?- Dijo Joon alzando a la robot de ojos magenta que estaba al lado de Mimí.

Su regreso había sido muy esperado por mi, ama Joon.- Dijo la robot Sam.

Que bueno, oye Tak ¿Quién era ese chico con el que discutías en la eskuela?- Preguntó inocentemente Joon- Ya sabes el que se sienta en frente mio.

Ese es el Irken defectuoso de Zim.- Dijo Tak.

A sí, el que me dijiste que por su culpa estabas en el espacio.- Dijo Joon, a lo que Tak asintió algo molesta- Si me preguntas lo note algo rojo, en la clase solo te miraba.

Bueno, por si me necesitan iré a mi cuarto.- Comentó Tak, un poco pensativa.

Este bien.- Le dijo Joon mientras hojeaba la revista que le había prestado Dib.

Ya en la habitación Tak se sentó en la cama, lo que le había dicho su amiga la dejo pensando, el pensar mucho en Zim hacia que sintiera un calor muy incomodo en su cara, algo así como lo que dijo Joon, se ponía roja, y cuando vio a Zim en la mañana no fue una excepción. Pero, ¡Era imposible! Que ella sintiera algo mas aparte de odio por el Irken que arruino su vida dos veces. Se negaba a esa idea. Era una locura…

Por otro lado, Zim pasaba por algo similar…

Al llegar a la base, Zim se quitó su disfraz y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Gir encendió el televisor y empezó a ver mono enojado.

¡Me encanta mono enojado!- Exclamo el robot de ojos calipso.

Si…- Dijo Zim, normalmente hubiera dicho "que horrible mono" o "Gir deja de ver esos estúpidos programas terrícolas", pero esta vez no…

En el PAK de Zim, estaban dando vuelta muchos pensamientos, Tak había regresado, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pero lo mas importante ¿Qué era esa sensación de calor en su squeedly - sponch, que tuvo en la mañana, al verla?

Gir voy a ir a mi laboratorio.- Dijo Zim levantándose del sofá y partiendo a la cocina.

En el laboratorio, Zim estaba presionando unas teclas con letras extrañas que aparecían en la pantalla, lanzó un suspiro, intentaba distraerse, para no pensar en eso, en ella…

Para él era imposible creer que el futuro dictador de la Tierra, pudiera tener sentimientos humanos hacia alguien que intento robarle su misión y a su abeja robot. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos ojos morados tan hermosos.

Después de un par de minutos Zim subió a la sala y lo primero que observo fue a su unidad U.C.I, Gir, rodando en el piso y cantando:

¡Doomy, doomy, doomy! Este es el baile de los taquitos.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Membrana, Dib y Gaz estaban sentados en el sofá, Gaz jugaba, como siempre, su Esclavo del Juego 2, mientras que Dib estaba viendo televisión, esperando a que dieran su programa favorito Misterios Misteriosos, de repente Dib volteo a ver a su hermana y le dijo:

¿Sabes, Gaz? Hoy llegó una chica nueva…

Dib, sabes bien que eso no me importa.- Le interrumpió su hermana.

Ella es muy linda, amable y parece gustarle lo paranormal.- Prosiguió el niño cabezón ignorando a su hermana.

¡Quieres callarte! Tu tonta voz me molesta y necesito terminar este nivel.- Dijo Gaz sin despegar su mirada del videojuego.

Sin embargo, apenas la conozco, pero me pregunto si ella me creerá si le digo lo de Zim, me sentaría bien algo de ayuda…

¡Ya me canse de tus tonterías!- Exclamó Gaz yendo a la cocina con su consola.

Dib se quedo solo en el sofá, Joon le había parecido alguien interesante, sentía ganas de conocerla mas, de hacerse su amigo, de repente se levantó de golpe.

Ya se mañana le pediré que vayamos al parque y le preguntare.- Se dijo a si mismo Dib.

Mientras que, en la casa/base de Tak y Joon…

**Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven Joon es una Irken ¿Cómo afectara esto a Dib cuando lo descubra? Tal vez me adelante un poco pero bueno. Gracias por los comentarios. Ah y se me había olvidado colocar algo sobre Joon, lo que pasa es que escuche que en los nombres irken no se usa o pronuncia ni la y ni la u, y el nombre de Joon se pronunciaría Yun. Apropósito siento mucho si me atrase, es que tuve problemas con mi computador.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. ¿Que haremos mañana?

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es creación de Jhonen Vásquez, pero si me pertenecen los personajes que son de mi creación. Que lo disfruten ^^**

Me enamore de ti

Cap. 3: ¿Qué haremos mañana?

Joon estaba leyendo tranquilamente la revista, sentada en el sofá, mientras las robots estaban sentadas a sus lados.

- Sam ¿Sabias que el año pasado se encontraron mas de 70 casos de psicofonía en América?- Dijo la Irken.

- No tenia idea, ama Joon.- Respondió la robot.

- Joon ¿Quién le dio esa revista terrícola?- Pregunto Mimí.

- Dib me la presto.

- ¿Quién es ese Dib?- Pregunto curiosa Sam.

- Solo es un amable terrícola, es agradable.- Les dijo Joon bajando su mirada.

Dib le había caído muy bien, se sentía curiosa en aprender más sobre ese humano de pelo negro. Pero no le puso mucha atención a ese, sentimiento recién descubierto.

- Oigan ¿Qué le pasara a Tak?- Dijo Joon cambiando de tema.

- No lo se pero pareció haberse molestado cuando menciono a Zim.- Respondió Mimí.

- Tal vez hable algo de más…- Dijo Joon con un ligero tono de tristeza, no quería que su querida amiga Tak se enojara con ella.

Entonces Tak salió de su habitación, aunque estaba muy pensativa y callada, Joon se levanto y acercándose a su amiga le preguntó:

- Tak ¿Te sientes bien?

- Estoy bien.- Le respondió la Irken de ojos morados.

- ¿Siente hambre jefa? Si quiere puedo hacerle unos deliciosos waffles.- Dijo Mimí con un saludo militar.

- No gracias Mimí.- Le dijo Tak.

- Tak, oye, si te molesto algo que dije hace un rato, espero que me disculpes.- Dijo Joon cerrando sus ojos.

- No tienes que disculparte Joon, no estoy enojada.- Dijo Tak- Pensándolo mejor, me gustaría comer algo.

- Comenzare de inmediato.- Dijo Mimí levantándose del sofá.

Mimí se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por Sam. Después de unos minutos salieron con una torre de waffles, los cuales saborearon gustosamente las dos Irkens.

- ¿Ahora, te sientes mejor Tak? – Preguntó Joon con la boca llena.

- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes.- Dijo Tak, para después engullir otro waffle.

En su base, Zim estaba en medio de un video-llamada con los más altos, los cuales como siempre le prestaban la más mínima atención.

- Y como les decía mis altos.- Les dijo Zim- Tak regreso, aunque no se como, pero les aseguro que no permitiré que robe mi misión.

- Lo que digas Zim.- Dijo Purpura comiéndose una dona e ignorándolo.

- ¿No tienes algo mas importante que decirnos?- Pregunto Rojo molesto e ignorándolo.

- Saben mis altos, cuando vi a Tak sentí algo raro, mi conclusión es que ella intenta controlarme, pero no se preocupen, porque ¡Yo soy Zim! No me dejare engañar por sus mentiras, Zim fuera.- Concluyo Zim con un saludo militar, cortando la comunicación.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez nos dejara en paz?- Le preguntó Purpura a su compañero.

- No lo se.- Dijo Rojo tomando una soda, cuando de repente se le acabo- ¡Oye tu esclavo! ¡Tráenos más sodas!

Rojo le tiro el vaso de cartón al esclavo y este salió corriendo como si hubiera visto a un horrible monstruo devorador de almas verdes.

Bueno volvamos con Zim, este regreso a la sala y vio a Gir saliendo de la cocina con su disfraz de perrito verde y un delantal manchado y traía un plato con unos tacos rostizados.

- ¡Hice tacos de queso!- Grito el robot devorando de un mordisco los tacos y el plato.

Zim se limito a rodar los ojos, Gir al verlo le preguntó inocentemente:

- ¿Le pasa algo amo?

- No me pasa nada Gir, ¡ahora deja de comer esos mugrosos tacos y ve a limpiar el laboratorio! – Le respondió el irken irritado.

- Si amo.- Dijo Gir con los ojos rojos, y de inmediato volvieron a ser color calipso y corriendo al laboratorio dijo- ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaa mi cerdooooooo!

A la mañana siguiente nuestros protagonistas estaban en la entrada de la eskuela, Zim entró corriendo y empujó a Dib, no sin antes insultarle llamándolo bestia cabezona, e hizo que este chocara con Joon.

- Vaya parece que esto se nos hará una costumbre.- Dijo Joon con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si parece, hola Joon.- Dijo Dib algo sonrojado por ver a la chica en la que había pensado ayer.

- Hola, apropósito.- Le dijo la chica pasándole la revista.- Toma, muchas gracias.

- De nada, espero que te haya gustado.

- Me encanto, bueno vamos si no quieres llegar atrasado.- Añadió Joon.

- Claro.- Dijo Dib siguiendo a la de ojos verdes.

Todos entraron a la eskuela, la campana tocó, y en la puerta de la clase de la señorita Bitters, estaban Dib y Joon, el chico le había dicho a la Irken disfrazada que tenía que decirle algo:

- ¿Qué pasa Dib?- Le preguntó la chica a su amigo.

- Pues… me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría ir al parque conmigo después de la escuela?- Le preguntó tímidamente Dib.

- Claro, me encantaría.- Respondió alegremente Joon.

- ¡Dib! ¡Joon! ¡Entren y pongan sus asquerosos cuerpos en sus asientos! ¡Ahora!- Exclamo la señorita Bitters apareciendo misteriosamente

Los niños entraron asustados al salón y la clase comenzó, Tak veía por la ventana, pensaba en el Irken que la confundía. Zim, sin prestar atención, solo se dedico a observar a Tak sin que esta se diera cuenta. Dib, simplemente se imaginaba que harían esa tarde él y Joon. Y esta última se preguntaba ¿Qué iremos a hacer Dib y yo? ¿Por qué Zim estará viendo tanto a Tak? ¿Me pregunto si Tak se sentirá bien? ¿Qué podre hacer para ayudarle?

Cuando las clases concluyeron, la profesora les gritó como de costumbre, Joon se acercó a Tak y le conto que se iba a ir con Dib

- Esta bien, que te diviertas.- Le respondió Tak.

Todos los niños salieron, Dib fue donde su hermana a decirle que iba a estar ocupado y junto con Joon se dirigió directamente al parque para comenzar esa tarde juntos.

**Bueno, espero que lo disfrutaran ¿Qué harán Dib y Joon en el parque? ¿Sospechara Dib que Joon es Irken o esta podrá engañarlo? Todo esto en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces… Apropósito les aviso que el capitulo siguiente tratara fundamentalmente de Dib y Joon. Hasta pronto ^.^**


	4. Un paseo amistoso, un final desastrozo

**Aquí les traigo la cuarta entrega de este fic, disfrútenlo. Invasor Zim no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez, lo único que me pertenecen son los OC y la trama del fic.**

* * *

Me enamore de ti

Cap. 4: Un paseo amistoso

Dib y Joon entraron a un hermoso parque, habían familias jugando, mujeres con sus bebes, parejas besuqueándose bajo los arboles, y gente paseando a sus mascotas. Había muchos arboles, flores y banquitas relucientes, y en el centro había una fuente, donde la gente tiraba monedas. El cielo, sin una sola nube que manchara su perfección, complementaba el paisaje, para una tarde perfecta.

La pareja (de amigos) fue a sentarse a una de las bancas, que estaba debajo de un árbol que le daba sombra refrescante, y al lado de un pequeño rosal. Pasaron un par de minutos, en los que el dúo, permanecieron en silencio, un silencio un poco incomodo desde el punto de vista de Dib, pues Joon simplemente observaba sorprendida el entorno que le rodeaba, jamás en su vida irkiana había visto semejante entorno natural. Dib, rompiendo el silencio que les rodeaba, dijo:

- Sabes Joon, me preguntaba, tu ¿Desde cuando conoces a Tak?

- ¿A Tak? Pues solo la conozco desde hace un par de días, cuando llegue a la eskuela.- Le respondió Joon fijando en el su mirada.- ¿Por qué?

- No es por nada importante, es que me pareció que se conocían bien, quiero decir desde hace mas tiempo.- Le explico Dib, al parecer sospechando de algo raro.

- Bueno, es que yo suelo ser rápida para simpatizar con la gente.- Le replico Joon esperando que su mentirilla haya funcionado. Miro hacia un lado y algo llamo su atención.- Dib, mira allá, ¿Qué hace él?- Dijo, apuntando a un hombre que vendía algodones de azúcar.

- ¿Ese señor? Esta vendiendo algodones de azúcar, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- Le preguntó Dib.

- Es que el lugar donde solía vivir era un pueblo un poco chiquito, así que nunca había visto algo así.- "Explico" la ojos verdes.

- Bueno ¿Te gustaría probar uno? Traje algo de dinero.

- Me gustaría, pero, no quiero que gastes tu dinero en eso.-Replico Joon.

- No hay problema Joon.- Insistió Dib levantándose de la banca.- Además yo también quiero uno.

El peli negro se levantó, se acercó al señor vendedor y le compró dos algodones de azúcar color rosado, regresó a donde Joon y le entregó uno de los algodones y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Joon probo con duda y lentamente, un bocado del algodón rosado, lo tragó y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa:

- ¡Sabe delicioso!- Exclamó Joon, a lo que Dib le sonrió.

- Oye Joon, ¿Te ha gustado la ciudad?- Le preguntó el chico con lentes.

- Si, me ha gustado.- Contestó la aludida.- Por lo menos lo que he visto, es que no he tenido tiempo de recorrerla.

- En ese caso ¿Por qué no te muestro algunos de los lugares que conozco?- Le propuso Dib terminándose el algodón de azúcar.

- ¡Seria genial, vamos!- Exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie.

Los dos salieron del parque, Dib la llevó a la biblioteca, donde aprovecho de pedir prestado un libro que necesitaba, pasearon por el museo, aunque, hay que decir que, en ese lugar, no había muchas cosas de aprendizaje "normal". Joon observaba fascinada todo a su alrededor, aprendiendo sobre esa "cultura" tan diferente, tendría que acostumbrarse a algunas cosas, y ahora conocía a alguien que tal vez, y sin el saberlo, le ayudaría un poco en esa tarea.

* * *

**/Dib P.O.V/**

Joon y yo hemos estado paseando un buen rato, no se cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero me he estado divirtiendo mucho con ella, es algo que, jamás había sentido, ella es diferente a los demás, no se como explicarlo, incluso empecé a olvidarme de mis problemas sobre Zim ¡Zim! ¡Casi lo olvido! Tengo que decirle a Joon sobre Zim, tengo que advertirle que él es un peligro para la Tierra.

Empezamos a caminar por una calle cercana al centro comercial, y de inmediato, decidí decírselo, si o si, tenía que advertirle sobre Zim, solo espero, que ella me crea, pero estoy casi seguro de que lo hará, ella lo hará.

- Oye Dib…- Escuche la voz de Joon.

- ¿Qué?- Le respondí

- Gracias por enseñarme la ciudad.- Me dijo, notoriamente feliz.

- No hay de que Joon.- Le respondí sonriéndole.-Sabes, yo, me preguntaba, ¿Tu crees en los extraterrestres?

- ¿Extraterrestres?- Repitió Joon, me pareció que mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.- Pues si, creo que si.

- ¡Que bien! Y ¿Tú me creerías si te digo que hay un extraterrestre en nuestra escuela? ¡Viviendo como si nada entre nosotros!- Le dije esperando que ella también se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Bueno, yo… ¡Enserio! ¿Quién?- Exclamó Joon, me pareció que estaba confundida sobre que decirme.

- ¿Quién? ¡Es Zim! ¡El chico verde que se sienta delante de ti!- Exclamé un poco sorprendido.

- Bueno, era obvio que él no era normal.- Me dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

- Así es, él quiere destruir la Tierra, pero nadie me cree, pero tu ¿Me ayudarías a detenerlo y desenmascararlo?- Le dije esperanzado, acercándome un poco mas a ella.

- Yo…yo…- Tartamudeó Joon, ví que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, vio su muñeca, donde había un pequeño reloj, levantó la vista y continuó.- ¡Oh no! Ya son casi las cinco, lo siento Dib, tengo que irme a mi casa y rápido.

- ¿En serio? Si quieres puedo acompañarte.- Le pregunté sintiéndome un poco confundido por su actitud conmigo.

- No es necesario, es que mis padres son algo protectores, y podrían molestarte, no quiero darte problemas.- Me respondió alejándose un poco de mi.- H-hasta mañana Dib.

- Adiós.- Me despedí de ella, en un profundo suspiro de desilusión, mientras Joon se alejaba rápidamente de mi vista.

¿Por qué se fue? Tal vez actué de forma muy apresurada con ese tema, pero, pensé que Joon me creería de inmediato, ella ¿habrá creído también que estoy loco? No, ella no es como los demás… ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Debería estar acostumbrado ya a estas situaciones desilusionantes con los demás, pero ahora es diferente, no se porque.

* * *

**/Fin del P.O.V de Dib/**

Joon salió corriendo, de ese incomodo momento con Dib, se detuvo cerca de un paradero de autobuses en el que no había personas, se tocó la cara con cuidado, la cual la sentía un poco caliente, y pensó:

- Que extraño, porque me puse así cuando Dib se me acerco, siento la cara muy cálida… No debe ser nada importante, pero ahora ¿que haré?, Dib parecía muy desilusionado, pero no puedo decirle que soy una Irken, o si no me odiara como a Zim, pero tampoco puedo ayudarle a destruir a mi propia especie… Sera mejor que vaya a casa…

La Irken disfrazada llamó a su unidad U.C.I, Sam, para que fuera a buscarla, pues no sabia exactamente como regresar a su casa/base, después de todo lo que había recorrido con Dib, su robot llegó un par de segundos después, así como Dib también decidió irse a su hogar, faltaba poco para que empezara "Misterios Misteriosos", y no quería perdérselo, aunque honestamente había perdido las ganas de verlo ese día. Ambos tenían varias cosas en que pensar sobre la situación que pasaron.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que fue corto, lamento la tardanza para actualizar, pero he estado ocupada con la escuela, y también me daba un poco de flojera escribir. Pero intentare ser mas activa de ahora en adelante. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
